Kefka Palazzo
Read my lips - mercy is for wimps! There's a reason "oppose" rhymes with "dispose"...If they get in your way, kill them! Kefka Palazzo is the antagonist of Final Fantasy VI and a wrestler in VGCW. He debuted as a member of The Drac Pack and additionally as Dracula's tag team partner. He revealed himself to be the main antagonist of Season 5 when he stole the Dragon Balls and wished for godhood, only to be defeated by the combined efforts of those hunting the Dragon Balls and a newly-revived Vegeta. He is now VGCW's interviewer. In Final Fantasy VI BWOOP BWOOP BWOOP BWOOP BWOOP BWOOP BWOOP Kefka is a misanthropic clown-ish court Mage and the main antagonist of Final Fantasy VI. He was one of the first to have taken part in an experiment to fuse espers with humans to receive their power, a process which drove him to madness. He is most frequently remembered for poisoning children and being one of the few video game villains to successfully destroy the world. In VGCW Toward the end of the 2013-03-19 show Dracula was seen conversing with an unknown VGCW Superstar. As the scene cut to black, a laugh similar to Final Fantasy VI's Kefka's was heard. Later Bazza confirmed that it was indeed Kefka. On 2013-04-02's intro (The Gladiators), a picture of his face was flashed briefly at the end. He made his first onscreen appearance alongside Dracula later that night, fighting the crumbling tag team Raw Power. Kefka won by doing absolutely nothing, as Dan Hibiki helped Dracula pin his soon-to-be ex-teammate Mr. Satan before the clown was even tagged in. Later in the show, he stood alongside Dracula and the rest of the Drac Pack as Dracula seized ownership of VGCW. While Dan and Vegeta were known quantities and were lined up for shots at titles, Kefka had nothing planned for him and had yet to show what he was capable of. Season 4: The Drac Pack Empire Kefka first hinted at what he might have in store for the VGCW during the 3 on 1 fight vs Red after Dan lost to the Casual Champion, largely slapping around the champ and breaking up his attempts at power moves. His first official match came when Dan brought to Dracula's attention that Kefka had yet to do anything, so Drac put the clown against... well, Dan, in an Extreme Rules Match. Kefka at first got somewhat roughed up by Dan, but he was by and large unfazed by his weak attacks and began to show what he really could do. He even laughed when Dan threw soda in his face, to which he responded by throwing Dan into the crowd. Kefka also displayed some surprising athletic ability, and might be involved in a very rare VGCW moment with multiple 2 counts. Proving that Final Fantasy VI doesn't have a job system, Kefka handily disposed of Dan and extended his undefeated streak. Dracula was not surprised by the outcome of the fight he had set up, going on to claim that Kefka was his strongest fighter. Likely seeking to get the VGCW Championship back in the hands of The Drac Pack following the betrayal and subsequent death of Vegeta, Dracula booked Kefka in 2013-05-15's 6-man Battle Royale for a chance to become #1 contender. Before the match, however, Kefka decided to play a little trick on the audience. After the other five opponents were in the ring, the audience was left waiting for the mysterious last competitor to exit. Rather than play his own theme, however, he dug up the theme of the highly popular but inactive wrestler Sabin and had it play for a few seconds. Once the audience had gotten excited over what they belived to be the suplex master's return, the music stopped, Kefka let out a big laugh, and entered the ring to his usual theme. He fought well enough to make it to the final two, but his last opponent, Groose, had wisely saved his energy to take out Kefka. Despite his best efforts, Kefka could not stop the Groosinator. On 2013-06-02, Kefka and the rest of the Drac Pack (besides Drac himself), went to the ring for a 6-Man Tag Team Elimination match against Vamphound, to try to protect Drac from a Little Mac attack. Despite the match's seeming importance, Kefka clearly had no interest whatsoever, being eliminated first without pulling off any of the impressive moves he used against Dan. He didn't even help outside the ring, leaving the newly turned Phoenix Wright and Dan to fend for themselves. After the loss, Dan tried to pick Kefka up and rally him to Dracula's defense, but Kefka punched Dan in the crotch, stating his intention to go solo and take over the company by other means. And, indeed, with the teased introduction of the Dragon Balls in Season 5, Kefka's laugh ominously rang in the distance. Season 5: Striking Out Solo As the hunt for the Dragon Balls began, Kefka largely stayed out of it so far, choosing instead to focus on his wrestling career. He competed in a Triple Threat match against Little Mac and Chief Arino for a VGCW Championship match, and despite successfully baiting both his opponents into crashing through Table-San simultaneously, Kefka would ultimately be pinned by Mac after a Star Punch. He then went on to face off against the General Manager of Hats himself, Gabe Newell, in a First Blood match on 2013-07-20. Kefka took a tremendous amount of punishment in the fight, enduring two Wallet Squeezes and a number of huge slams to the body. But despite the vicious beating he delivered, Gabe just wasn't able to make Kefka bleed, and the clown secured victory after busting Gabe open on the ringpost. A couple shows later on July 31st, Kefka would get a regular match next against Charles Barkley, who had been on a downward descent for quite a while and was looking to get a win to break out of it. However, Kefka was above such charity, and sent Barkley back on his way downwards, while he himself looked to gain more momentum. The following week, he took part in a Triple Threat match against AVGN and Sagat. Choosing to stay out of most of the action (apart from being caught in a very long roll up), he simply watched as Sagat pinned the Nerd. Following this match, he disappeared. He was not seen for months on end, and when he finally did make a reappearance, it would be in the most shocking way possible. End Game 5: Ascension of a Madman "I've acquired the ultimate power! Observe...Such magnificent power! You're all nothing more than fleas compared to me now!" '' At End Game 5, the Space Cowboys managed to gather the Seven Dragon Balls. However, before Nappa could make their wish, Kefka swooped in and knocked out the Saiyan, taking all of the Dragon Balls and making his way to the ring. Revealing that he has been hiding in the shadows the entire time, he then summons Shenron, and uses his wish to become a God. He then casts Holy on the Dragon, killing him in the process. Unwilling to accept this outcome, Safety Valve, alongside the Space Cowboys, WarioWare Inc., and The Practice, mount an assault on the now seemingly unstoppable Kefka. However, despite their combined efforts, they were unable to do any notable damage on the Clown. Kefka then casts Barrier, surrounding the Ring in a unbreakable barrier. Lamenting the power Shenron granted him, he states that it is still enough to turn the world into a World of Ruin. Then suddenly, Vegeta materialised right in front of him. Confused by his sudden reappearance, the Prince of Saiyans fought with Kefka. However, Kefka was still too strong for the Badman. However, the Barrier that surrounded the ring was down, allowing everyone (apart from Gabe, who he threw out of the ring) to use their finishers to finish off Kefka, changing back to his normal form. It was revealed by Vegeta that Shenron was leeching off of his energy to reverse Kefka's wish. Cursing the dragon, he asks what his fate is, with Vegeta replying that he's left it up to Gabe. Season 6: Ascension of a Corporate Clown ''"Gah! How dare they put me in a place like this! ...Hmph! I just can't believe it! What a bore." Being called to Gabe's office, he learned that his fate would be... becoming the new interviewer in VGCW. Rather than take this position so that he may attempt to regain power, he was upset at the offer and didn't want to. Even Adam Jensen advised against it, citing his...well, VERY recent attempt to destroy the world-and Kefka took his side! Even then, Gabe needed SOMEONE to interview the other wrestlers to keep tabs on the happenings in the VGCW building, making Kefka complete the triforce of VGCW Management-for better or worse. Most likely worse. Though humiliated and humbled, Kefka would once again have a chance to shine on like a crazy diamond at a Royal Rumble on 2013-11-26. Entering in at #38 and enduring the likes of both DK and Air Man, he would ironically face off 1 vs 1 against his enemy and employer: Gabe Newell. It was Fat Man vs. Madman in a struggle of titanic proportions until Gabe unceremoniously tossed Kefka outside, ending his chance for a title shot and escaping the interviewer job for the forseeable future. Speaking of interviewing, "Kefka's Korner" ,as his interview segments were soon dubbed, would gain popularity, as Kefka insulted his guests, much like legends like Roddy Piper before him loved to do. Bowser was the first guest, and after Kefka corrected him on how many finishers he took before beating Dracula, Bowser laughed it off. His next guest was the GM himself, and after insulting Gaben, Kefka ended up in a match with the boss..inside Hell In a Cell. After giving the GM a beating, Kefka was squashed. Kefka's Koner's next segment featured Mike Haggar, who was about to face Gaben for the VGCW Championship. Kefka told Haggar that it would literally be a squash match in Gaben's favor..He was right. As part of the 2014 Christmas Special, Kefka found himself in a Steel Cage Match against Segata Sanshiro, Zangief, and Mr. Satan. Segata'd win that match, and later on, Kefka's Korner revealed Gaben had another "savior" to wrestle, and was told he'd probably be going to Hell for his failed attamept at godhood. A couple of weeks later, Kefeka'd get the chance for a little payback against one half of Wario Ware Inc, and took down Wario. Waluigi wanted revenge, and he got it the week after Star Road, as Waluigi took down the clown. Not to be detrred, Kefka found himself in the Money In The Bank match at End Game 6, but Wario, or rather, Wario's knocked out body, would prevent him from grabbing the briefcase. Season 7: Down With The Clown Kefka would continue to host Kefka's Korner, and during the Feburary 24, 2014 show, the Korner would have the reveal that Illidan and Gary had joined forces when Kefka asked the Star Road winner about his recent backstage attacks of people Gary had a beef with. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery ThisIsAwesome.gif char_6464.jpg Kefka_finalform.gif